


It's enough.

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	It's enough.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: derek/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy)  
  
  
---|---  
  
It's enough.

**Title:** It's enough.  
**Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy_  
**Characters:** Meredith/Derek  
**Word Count:** 700  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** 5x04, immediately after Meredith follows Derek home.

for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/distant_dreamer/profile)[**distant_dreamer**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/distant_dreamer/)

  
"I like coming home to you naked and waiting for me."

"You didn't seem very impressed last night," he says and he knows it's a cheap shot but he's spent the day anticipating their imminent breakup and he's not quite ready to let go of his bitterness, even if she has given him a room in her house.

"I'm a bad girlfriend," she murmurs but her eyes are twinkling and he lets it slide, neither arguing with her for her sake nor agreeing with her for his own.

She's teasing him, her thumbs hooked in his belt loops as she presses her body against his. There was a time when he would have hated her for this, for taking their relationship lightly and trying to distract him with sex so he wouldn't call her on it. But there is something different in her eyes when she looks at him now, something he's just starting to recognize. To trust.

Acceptance, maybe. Peace. He doesn't know what to call it, only that she looks at him and he no longer sees the panic there. The urge to run. He feels like he doesn't have to hold her so tightly now, lest she slip out of his grip and disappear forever.

"Come upstairs to our bedroom and I'll make it up to you."

It's easy the way she says it-- _our bedroom_\-- like he actually belongs there, like co-habitation is the most natural thing in the world for them. It's this more than the way her fingers begin deftly unfastening his shirt that makes his dick throb in his pants.

She is not manipulating him after all.

Meredith 3.0 is a new and wondrous creature; equal parts the illuminating, vibrant girl he met one night at a bar and the closed-off shell of herself she became after she drowned (he ignores completely the ghostly, hollow version that bridged the two together as if even acknowledging her might invite her back).

This Meredith is as much an enigma as the others and he can only follow, fascinated, as she leads him up the stairs with kisses. They are not frantic or desperate; they don't leave a trail of clothes in their wake or knock over any vases on the way. Nothing to be teased about later. It's dark in the house, empty but for them, and it's all too easy for him to pretend it might be like this for them one day in the future. No audience, no emergencies.

Just the two of them as he undresses her with the same skilled swiftness she uses on him. Just the two of them as she pushes him down onto the bed and crawls on top, pressing kisses along his clavicle.

There is no diary to come between them now, no dead mothers haunting them from the grave. Not right now anyway and that's good enough (he does not trust her enough yet to think in the long-term, but she gives him hope that one day he can).

He touches her reverently but she must mistake it for caution because she responds boldly, her fingers and mouth finding every spot that makes him hum as if saying, _Look at what I know about you. Why would you even think of leaving?_

But she has always been so assured when it comes to this. So confident and demanding. Even that first night when she knew nothing about him she still worked his body like an old lover, taking as much as she gave without any hesitation.

She'll be like this in surgery too one day, he thinks, if she ever realizes she can.

Rolling them over, he presses her deep into the mattress and she smiles up at him as her limbs wrap themselves possessively around his body. _Mine_, she seems to be saying.

Hers.

He moves inside her slowly with all of the timelessness of long nights off at the trailer, claiming her as much as his right to be here. She swells up against him with each thrust, inviting him in.

Her house, her bed, her body. She wants him there and the more she kisses him the more he's willing to believe it.

Maybe they can make this work after all.

It's enough.

It's enough.

  



End file.
